


The Royal Wedding

by StormOfStars



Series: Reylo - Short Stories [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance, Royal Wedding, The Prince and the Jedi, This Story Will Not Have Multiple Chapters, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: This is a little gift for you guys as you been waiting patiently for me to post chapters for my others series :) Enjoy.





	The Royal Wedding

Rey was dressed in a long ivory flared gown that was made from royal antique fabric and lace that was imported all the way from Alderaan before it was destroyed many years ago. It had been part of Queen Breha's collection that Leia owned. The long sleeves was covered in hidden tendrils of lotus flowers, honoring Ben's grandmother, Padmé. The bottom flare was flecked with gold that could only be seen when caught in the sunlight. She wore a gold belt and wrist cuffs that was engraved with flowery tendrils that matched the lace on her sleeves. She wore her hair up in a single bun with loose pieces around her face. The makeup artist did not want her to wear to much paint on her face but rather keep her natural glowing beauty with some pink shade on her lips and little liner around her eyes. To finish, Leia placed and pinned a heavy gold floral framed tiara embedded with dozens of diamonds on the top of her head. The tiara was a gift from the newly elected Queen Aadita of Naboo. After that, she pinned her one-tier veil to her hair and tiara so that it would stay in place.

When Rey looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that the same beautiful women looking back at her was her own reflection. None of this felt real. She never imagined that this is where destiny would take her. She was orphaned at only five years old on the cruel deserts of Jakku. She was just a scavenger until destiny called to her and she became a Jedi Knight. Ben came a long way as well. He went from being a boy, who wanted to be a pilot. Against his will, he was sent away to be trained as a Jedi but instead he fell to the dark side just as his grandfather did before him. Life was not so kind to him and we all made mistakes. Through a bond and a unexpected love, he found himself again. And like his grandfather, he was redeemed. Both him and his mother, changed the new republic. Peace, homes, families and friendships has been restored. And because of the galaxy's love for Leia, she was named the very first Queen of Chandrila with Ben as heir apparent. But of course, like the old traditions of Alderaan, heir apparent has to earn their title as prince or princess of Chandrila. And Ben succeeded by exiling himself to Ahch-To for several days to meditate and train his mind to be completely balanced. The next promise was to create a new Jedi order. The new school is now in the mountains, far from the city. After he completed his tasks, Ben took Rey on holiday with him to Naboo before taking their places as masters of the new Jedi order. And there, by the lake where his grandparents was married, he asked her to marry him.

Rey took a deep breath and swallowed back the tears that was beginning to build as she went through the memories that got her here.

"You look stunning," Leia placed her hands on Rey's shoulders.

"Thank you." Rey smiled.

A knock at the door made Rey jump.

"Ah, that must be-"

The door opened before Leia could finish her sentence and get to the door. Two little heads peered around the corner.

"Nora and Ta'kal."

Rey's flower girl and ring bearer had entered the room. They was the two younglings that Rey and Ben saved from the First Order and are now being trained as Jedi's. Snoke was going to use them as he did Ben.

"You look like a princess." Ta'kal smiled his dimpled grin.

"So pretty." Nora said with her mouth hanging open.

"I am so sorry, I tried to stop them from coming in like that. These two are fast runners!" Rose called from behind them.

Rose ran into the room, her navy blue dress flowing behind her. Her hair was down in beautiful ringlets. The sun that was shining through the windows caught her diamond encrusted bangles and necklace, making the cream colored walls in the room shine different arrays of colors.

"It's fine. We are all dressed and ready to go." Rey assured her.

Rose now stared at her the same way Nora had. Mouth hanging open.

"Wow, Rey. You look amazing." Rose said. "You are going to shine."

"I don't know about that. You look amazing yourself and lighting up this entire room as we speak." Rey glanced around the room at the colors dancing on the walls.

Rose looked up, now realizing what was happening and with every move she made, the colors expanded more and danced on everything in the room.

"Cool!" Nora and Ta'kal said at the same time.

Rose twirled a few times in the room, making the colors spin and change to new shades. When she stopped, they stop.

"You are a princess too." Ta'kal smiled.

"Ha! That's really funny." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Should we prepare for another royal wedding?" Leia teased Rose. "I'm sure Finn would agree to-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Rose interrupted. "I don't want no fancy title and if me and Finn does get married, I want a small gathering with just close friends. But this is not about me today, this is about Rey and Ben. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Yes, ma'am." Leia chuckled.

Rey took another deep breath. "Okay."

 

* * *

Rey followed Leia and her maid of honor, Rose, and her flower girl and ring bearer, Nora and Ta'kal, to the main entrance of the hotel. There waiting for them at the door was three low air shiny black plated four-seated speeders with a halo of blaster-proof glass which was Ben's suggestion to make sure everyone would get to the wedding safely despite there has not been any attacks since the end of the war. Ben was just overly protective.

The group aboard their speeders and made their way to the Church of the Force where her groom was waiting for her. People stood outside their homes, waving as the speeders passed by. The groups began to get bigger and bigger as they entered the capital, until there was thousands of people surrounding them, cheering and celebrating. People was lined up at the Eleutherian Plaza and all the way back to the docking platforms to buy drinks, food and memorabilia. The Chandrila Senate house was decorated in white lights and lotus flowers, and Hanna City opera house was booming with music.

Rey's heart was hammering in her chest as the Church of the Force came into view. The tall ancient old castle stood at the very center of the city. The pearled gates opened for them to enter and Rey tried not to squeeze her ivory silk handled bouquet, as if she was wielding a lightsaber. The nerves was starting to really set in now. She focused on her breathing and the lovely aroma coming off of her pink and yellow roses in her hands. That relaxed her some.

The first vehicle to stop was Leia's. Cheers roared when she got out of the speeder. She looked so radiant and confident as she walked inside the church. Rose, Ta'kal and Nora was next, sending more waves of cheers. Rose sparkled in the sunlight and Rey knew she probably wasn't going to be like that or Leia.

And than it was Rey's turn. With one last final deep breath, she stepped out of the speeder. She straightened her back, bells filled the air with the blaring cheers. There was one person in the entire crowd that caught her eye, and it was a little girl with her hair styled in triple buns, exactly how Rey use to wear her hair when she was younger. The girl smiled and waved a painted banner. Rey smiled and waved back at the little girl, although from a far it looked like she was waving to the whole crowd.

Rey turned and began to walk toward the entrance with Rose, Nora and Ta'kal behind her. Two guards waited by the closed doors in old fashion Mandalorian armor, another honor for Rey's own grandmother, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore.

 

* * *

 

The guards open the doors and Rey's breath was caught in her throat when she saw Ben, dressed in the traditional royal black Resistance uniform, standing at the altar with Finn, his best man at his side. And Ben stared back at her in astonishment and than slowly, he smiled ear-to-ear. She could see his dark eyes tearing up as she began down the aisle in time with the music. She tried so hard to swallow back the tears but this time they flowed over her cheeks.

Rey reached the altar and handed her bouquet to Rose. And Ben immediately took his place beside Rey and took her hand with a gentle squeeze. They smiled at each other, his bottom lip trembled and that caused her more tears.

"I love you." He whispered in a shaky voice.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her throat aching from trying and failing to hold back her tears.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the living force and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony." The minister began.

"If anyone can show cause for why they may not be joined together, let she or he speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Ben turned around quickly, glaring over the congregation, making them and including the minister laugh.

A moment ticked by and Ben turned around and relaxed beside her. There was still chuckles coming from the congregation and one of them sounded a lot like Poe.

Ben took Rey's other hand, and now they was facing each other. Even with heels, he still towered over her. She reached up and wiped away a few single tears that had escaped from his eyes. He leaned into her touch and she placed her hand back into his.

"Benjamin Organa Solo, will thy have this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and honor, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Ben promised.

"Kira Rey Kenobi, will thy have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and honor, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Rey promised.

And just in time, two solid black gold rings arrived to them.

"Place the ring on Kira's finger and repeat after me."

Ben placed the ring halfway on her ring finger and he repeated after the minister.

"Kira, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you. All that I am, I give to you. And all that I have, I share with you and within the force."

Ben slid the ring the rest of the way on to her finger.

"Benjamin, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you. All that I am, I give to you. And all that I have, I share with you and within the force."

She slid the ring on his finger and they both could hear the crowd from inside the church.

"In the presence of the living force, I proclaim, Benjamin and Kira, as husband and wife. What the force has joined together, let no man put asunder."

More cheers from the crowd outside echoed the church.

"Benjamin, you may now kiss your bride."

Ben curled one hand around her waist while she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring about all the witnesses. She wasn't going to follow etiquette at this moment and neither was he. Ben placed his other hand on her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The congregation cheered and clapped for the newlyweds. And all to soon they broke apart to walk back down the long aisle. The crowds roared as they appeared in the doorway of the church. The wedding planner looked shocked when the bride and groom ditched the speeder for the millennium falcon that Rey asked Chewie the day before the wedding to land for them just in time as they was coming out of the church. Rey took the pilot seat and Ben as co-pilot. They flew over Hanna City. The crowds popped streamers and threw confetti in the air.

"Now this is a wedding! I think our wedding planner is pissed." Ben laughed.

"It's our wedding, what we say goes." Rey laughed with him.

Rey and Ben leaned in for a second kiss.

"Can we ditch the reception next?" Ben asked against her lips.

"I wish." Rey said stealing another kiss.

"We could hyperdrive right out of here to Naboo." Ben tempted her with a devilish grin.

"You want to miss the beautiful music, wedding cake and dancing?" Rey asked with her hand on the hyperdrive.

"Yes." Ben said and began trailing kisses down her face.

"Okay, but... what do we tell them?" He was really distracting her now.

"The falcon.... malfunction.... and.... just flew to Naboo all on it's own." Ben said now against her neck.

Rey started laughing hard, making her stomach hurt. She pulled his face up to her's so she could kiss him.

"That is the most unconvincing lie I ever heard. We are going to our reception, Ben Solo."

He sighed and smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Solo."

"I love you." She said after a moment. They could see the Chandrila palace now.

"I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
